The present application is directed to implants and methods for dynamic stabilization and/or fusion of vertebral members and, more specifically, to implants and methods of inserting one or more shims within relief cuts in the body of the implant to selectively adjust the stiffness.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve. Intervertebral discs are positioned between the vertebral members and permit flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation.
Various conditions may lead to damage of the intervertebral discs and/or the vertebral members. The damage may result from a variety of causes including a specific event such as trauma, a degenerative condition, a tumor, or infection. Damage to the intervertebral discs and vertebral members can lead to pain, neurological deficit, and/or loss of motion.
Implants may be positioned between the vertebral members to stabilize the spine. The implants may also replace an entirety or a section of a vertebral member, the entirety or a section of an intervertebral disc, or both. Implants may also provide support and stabilization without removing the damaged vertebral members or discs. The implants should reduce or eliminate the pain and neurological deficit.